


Things Left Unsaid

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sig lets Izumi balance him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: A smile is always the best.

* * *

  
           He doesn't have to talk very much – he never did; even as a child his mother was more than happy to take care of such things for him – and he's usually content to hear Izumi's voice instead of his own.   
   
           She can be sweet and complacent and can charm the pants off of a stranger in three minutes flat but there are also times when rudeness or stubbornness pushes her over the edge and someone finds themself faced not with the little housewife of Dublith but with the alchemist who survived a month in the Brigg's mountain range.  
   
           This is usually when they look to Sig to say something – to speak in their defense or to calm his wife or to just be the voice of reason in a chaotic situation – and _still_ Sig finds he doesn't have much to say.  
   
           Instead, he usually smiles, a small twitch of the ends of his mouth, and lets Izumi speak for both of them.  


* * *


End file.
